Une Histoire de Noël
by Ellana-san
Summary: Harry a la facheuse tâche de coucher tous les enfants le soir de Noël. Le chaos s'ensuit. Post tome 7. Harry/Ginny   Draco/Hermione et tous un tas d'enfants canon et non canon. Joyeux Noël!


DISCLAMER: Je ne possède rien, etc etc. Excepté peut-être les personnages de Léo et Lyra et encore, je n'ai jamais rien touché pour les inventer, utiliser les autres... Blablabla.

J'ai écrit cet os pour ma merveilleuse bêta Audéarde que j'aime très fort et sans qui mes histoires seraient probablement illisibles dû à un nombre de fautes ahurissant. J'ai pensé à le partager parce qu'il plairait peut-être à quelques uns d'entre vous.

Joyeux Noël et passez de bonnes fêtes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une Histoire de Noël<strong>_

« … Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » conclut Harry, avec un léger soupir de soulagement.

Les enfants échangèrent des regards lourds de sous-entendus de leurs lits respectifs, se demandant très certainement s'ils parviendraient à arracher une autre histoire. Ce n'était pas tant les deux qui lui appartenaient qu'Harry craignait que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

James et Albus, d'ailleurs, se pelotonnèrent davantage contre leurs oreillers, certains, déjà, que leur père allait céder. Traîtres.

Mentalement, il commença le décompte.

Trois...

Deux...

« On en peut en avoir une autre? » demanda Victoire.

« Oh, oui ! S'il te plaît, parrain ! » renchérit Teddy, jamais le dernier pour soutenir la fille de Bill et Fleur.

Onze ans tous les deux et déjà fauteurs de troubles s'il fallait en croire Minerva McGonagall.

Les plus petits, Roxanne,Rosie et Albus, le supplièrent du regard d'accéder à la demande de leur cousine. James, qui se considérait trop grand pour les 'histoires de bébés' consulta Fred deuxième du nom du regard mais le fils de George était bien trop occupé à gigoter pour attirer l'attention des deux enfants qui n'étaient pas liés par le sang au reste de leur petite bande. Non pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à leur statut de famille, cependant...

Léo et Lyra discutaient à voix basse, leurs petites têtes blondes penchées l'une vers l'autre comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Les jumeaux complotaient clairement quelque chose et Harry ne tenait pas à découvrir quoi.

Parfois, il aurait pu jurer que mis à part leurs yeux bruns et l'intelligence criante, ces enfants n'avaient rien hérité d'Hermione. Ils étaient aussi sournois que leur père lorsqu'il était question d'obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient.

Enfin... Cela se discutait. Leurs prénoms même prouvaient que leur mère n'était pas dénuée de malice... Draco avait insisté pour poursuivre la tradition des Black et nommer leurs enfants d'après une constellation ou une étoile. Hermione avait accepté du moment qu'elle pouvait choisir les constellations en question. L'expression de Malfoy lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec un fils affublé d'un nom de Gryffondor...

« S'il te plaît, oncle Harry... » plaida Rosie, la fille de Ron, en serrant un peu plus fort son ours en peluche.

Oh, il avait énormément de mal à résister à ses grands yeux bleus...

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit très sage... » objecta-t-il. « Le papa Noël ne va tarder à passer et que dira-t-il s'il vous trouve tous réveillés ? »

Mauvaise idée.

Ignorant les reniflements moqueurs de James et Fred ainsi que les sourires indulgents de Victoire et Teddy, les enfants lancèrent une mini-révolution, rejetant les couvertures et décrétant, sans plus s'occuper d'Harry, d'attendre le père Noël.

« Non, non, non ! » tenta-t-il de rétablir un peu d'ordre. « Le père Noël ne passe pas si les enfants ne dorment pas. »

La cacophonie s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Roxanne.

Excellente question.

« Oui, parrain. » se moqua Teddy. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Parce qu'il est timide. » mentit-il effrontément. « Et j'espère que sa hotte ne sera pas trop lourde, autrement, tu risques de ne pas avoir ce nouvel Etoile Filante 3001 que tu voulais désespérément... »

Son filleul eut l'air dûment coupable.

« Le papa Noël est timide ? » répéta Léo, avec incrédulité.

« Oui. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il vive au pôle nord ? » affirma Harry, tout en obligeant Rosie à se recoucher à côté de Victoire avant qu'elle n'éborgne sa cousine en agitant son ours en peluche.

Les autres s'étaient plus ou moins calmés et s'étaient recouchés. Il fit l'inventaire, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que l'un des enfants se serait fait la belle sous sa garde et il n'avait aucune intention de subir les moqueries ou remontrances des mères. Quand bien même fut-ce injuste que les dites mères soient tranquillement en train de boire du vin chaud au rez-de-chaussée en compagnie des autres pères qui, malheureusement, n'avaient pas tiré la mauvaise brindille à la courte paille.

Enfin... Tout le monde semblait là. La salle de jeux, transformée en dortoir improvisé, abritait tout son petit monde. Le lit le plus près du mur contenait Teddy, James et Albus... Celui qui suivait Victoire et Rosie... Puis venaient Fred et Roxanne... Et enfin, Léo et Lyra. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Les plus petits, ceux qui avaient tendance à se réveiller la nuit, dormaient déjà dans les différentes chambres du manoir Potter.

Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

« Parce que c'est là que vivent les rennes. » répondit Léo, comme si Harry venait de déclarer la chose la plus stupide du monde.

Vraiment, ce gamin ressemblait par trop à Malfoy...

« Eh bien... Aussi. » lâcha-t-il, déconcerté malgré lui.

« Alors il vit là-bas parce qu'il est timide ou parce qu'il y a des rennes ? » insista Roxanne, sourcils froncés et visiblement confuse.

« Les deux. » répondit Rosie, avec agacement. « Tu es vraiment bête ! »

« Hey ! » protestèrent simultanément les jumeaux et Fred.

Harry ferma les yeux une demi-seconde. Il aurait pu crier et tenter d'empêcher ce qui allait s'en suivre mais, vraiment, il avait trop d'expérience pour ne pas savoir que ça ne servirait à rien.

En rétribution pour l'insulte qui avait été faite à sa sœur, Fred balança son oreiller vers sa cousine. Seulement Rosie était jeune, mais habile, elle esquiva. Le coussin poursuivit sa course et alla s'écraser sur le visage de Teddy. Les cheveux du garçon virèrent au rouge et l'oreiller vola en sens inverse, accompagné de celui d'Albus. Lyra lâcha un glapissement lorsque le coussin lui tomba dessus. Celui de son fils toucha Victoire.

Avant qu'Harry ait seulement pu lever sa baguette, la pièce était envahie de plumes, de cris de joie et de rires. Et l'ambiance calme et propice au sommeil qu'il avait si laborieusement instauré avec un conte d'une demi-heure était réduite à néant...

Découragé, il observa le massacre. Il n'avait pas tant de mal à se faire obéir de ses enfants... James et Albus respectaient son autorité... Mais lorsqu'il y en avait tant ? Que faire d'autre que prier pour que le temps accélère ou que Ginny vienne le sauver ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » aboya une voix masculine sur le pas de la porte. « On entend le raffut depuis le salon ! »

Et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. S'il y en avait un qu'ils craignaient encore moins que lui... C'était Molly qu'ils auraient dû envoyer. Ou Ginny. Ou Hermione. Ou Fleur. Fleur pouvait être très effrayante lorsqu'elle s'y mettait...

La bagarre cessa un bref instant, le temps pour les enfants de déterminer qui venait de les interrompre puis reprit de plus belle.

Et Draco Malfoy reçut un ours en peluche en pleine tête.

Harry ne chercha même pas à cacher son fou rire.

« Oh, c'est ça... Moque-toi de moi ! » gronda le blond. « On verra si tu riras toujours quand ta femme apercevra ce désordre. »

L'hilarité d'Harry disparut comme par enchantement. Un _silencio_ plus tard – juste pour ne pas déranger Ginny et leurs invités par parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction – il tapait dans les mains pour attirer l'attention des enfants.

« Je suis impressionné. » railla Draco, en s'appuyant contre le mur, surveillant du coin de l'œil le combat acharné qui s'était lancé entre Lyra et Rosie.

L'une était juchée sur les épaules de Teddy, l'autre sur celles de Fred.

« Lyra, si tu ne peux pas battre une belette, je te déshérite ! » lança le blond, déclenchant quelques rires.

Le Survivant, lui, secoua la tête. « Si Hermione t'entend... »

« Aucun risque j'ai jeté des _silencio_ sur mon passage et Kreattur a pour ordre de distraire nos charmantes épouses si par malheur elles décident de s'aventurer par ici. » répondit Draco, avec un sourire supérieur. « C'est pour ça que je suis le cerveau et toi les muscles, Potter. »

« Ton cerveau ne t'a pas servi à grand chose, la semaine dernière, il me semble. » rétorqua-t-il, en désignant le bras du Sang-Pur.

Draco grimaça sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et fit rouler plusieurs fois son épaule d'avant en arrière.

« Toujours douloureux ? » compatit-t-il, tentant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le souvenir en question.

Le métier d'Auror n'était pas de tout repos et ils savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie. Au fils des ans, il y avait eu des accidents, des blessures et des séjours à Sainte Mangouste à n'en plus finir mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une rencontre si proche avec la mort. La terreur qui avait figé Harry quand il avait compris que son équipier allait y rester... Une chance que ça se soit terminé ainsi et pas plus mal.

A une semaine de Noël, il n'aurait jamais su comment annoncer à Hermione que son mari... Non... Il n'aurait jamais su comment annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione, quelle que soit la période de l'année.

« J'ai vu pire. » répondit distraitement Malfoy.

Il suivait ses enfants des yeux et Harry sut, à la façon dont il évitait de le regarder en face, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Sûr ? » insista-t-il. « Parce que ça ne sert à rien de dire que c'est guéri pour revenir travailler si... »

« Hermione veut que j'arrête. » coupa Draco.

Harry resta la bouche ouverte, un mot à moitié prononcé sur les lèvres.

« Comment ça que tu arrêtes ? » lâcha-t-il.

Draco Malfoy était son équipier. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter... On lui refilerait un bleu, quelqu'un qui ne saurait pas travailler correctement ou qui rechignerait à ses méthodes peu orthodoxes... Et puis... c'était _son_ _métier._ On ne changeait pas de métier à trente ans... C'était un peu tard pour ça.

« Elle a eu peur, d'accord ? » s'énerva le blond. « Et pour être franc, moi aussi. J'aime mes enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent sans un père. »

Il s'éloigna avant qu'Harry ait pu tenter de le convaincre de l'idiotie de la chose. Oui, ils avaient failli s'en tirer plus mal qu'ils ne l'avaient fait, mais c'était le danger... Ils l'avaient su avant de signer... C'était...

« Les enfants ! » gronda Malfoy, sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Les rires moururent peu à peu et, une fois qu'ils eurent compris que les deux hommes ne plaisantaient plus, chacun regagna son lit.

« Dormez, maintenant. » intervint Harry.

« Et l'histoire ? » pipa Roxanne, dans un bâillement.

« Oh, oui... S'il te plaît, papa ! » exigea Albus.

Son fils, malheureusement, n'avait pas l'air prêt à s'endormir.

« Vous en avez déjà eu une, ça suffit. » décréta très sérieusement Harry.

«Tonton Draco... » gémit Rosie, avec sa moue la plus triste.

« S'il te plaît, Oncle Draco ! » reprit Fred, avec un sourire malicieux. « Pour les petits ! Tu peux raconter quand oncle Harry était à Poudlard ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à forcer le ton lorsqu'il surprit le sourire sournois sur les lèvres de son équipier.

« N'y pense même pas. » gronda-t-il, mais Draco s'était déjà installé au bout du lit que partageaient Fred et Roxanne.

« Malfoy. » avertit-il, très sérieusement.

« Potter ? » répondit le blond, innocemment.

« _Malfoy._ » grinça-t-il.

« Potter ? » répéta Draco, déclenchant bon nombre de gloussements dans la pièce. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les joutes verbales entre « Oncle Harry », « Oncle Ron » et « Oncle Draco » étaient à ne pas manquer.

« Ils ont déjà eu une histoire. » déclara-t-il. « Ils doivent dormir s'ils veulent que le père Noël leur apporte des cadeaux. »

Malfoy balaya cet argument d'un geste de la main.

« Le père Noël ne passera pas avant quelques heures. » assura le Sang-Pur. « Et c'est une histoire _si_ intéressante... »

Une histoire qu'il avait déjà racontée à tort et à travers. Surtout à tort d'ailleurs. Fou comme la vision d'un Serpentard différait de sa propre expérience.

« Tout le monde est bien installé ? » s'enquit Draco, avant de diminuer très légèrement la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Harry aurait dû penser à ça. La pénombre les aurait endormis...

Un chorus de « oui » répondit à sa question et le Survivant se résigna à entendre son histoire massacrée une fois de plus. Enfin... Sans plus tergiverser, il alla se percher sur le lit de ses fils et se fit une place au milieu d'eux, insensible aux revendications amusées de Teddy comme quoi il l'écrasait.

« Vas-y, Malfoy. » soupira-t-il. « Donne-t-en à cœur joie. »

« Trop bon de ta part, Balafré. » se moqua son équipier.

« Draco ! » protesta-t-il.

C'était une chose de raconter leur passé, une autre d'y retomber.

« Désolé, je me mettais dans l'ambiance. » ricana le blond, entraînant une nouvelle vague de rires.

Puis Draco commença à raconter et Harry n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter sa propre histoire être réduite à un simple conte pour enfants.

Il y eut d'abord le passage inévitable des Dursley et de la première lettre de Poudlard – merci à ses confessions un soir de beuveries et à quelques indiscrétions d'Hermione. Draco avait une vision très clichée de Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley comme des Moldus un peu bas de plafond, mais Harry se ne sentit pas la charité de rétablir la vérité. Puis vint la première visite au Chemin de Traverse, leur rencontre chez Madame Malkins – et là encore un point de vue bien différent du sien. Les enfants se tordaient de rire à l'image que peignait Malfoy...

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Sang-Pur en était à la poursuite de la pierre philosophale, une anecdote qui avait trouvé sa place dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ quelques années plus tôt.

A ce stade, Rosie et Albus avaient succombé au sommeil.

Harry enchaîna sur leur deuxième année, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'interrogatoire soutenu que Lyra et Léo firent subir à leur père lorsque vint le moment où le blond avait insulté leur mère. Teddy et James se régalaient d'entendre parler d'une Ginny enfant et il rendit aussi héroïque que possible le sauvetage du basilic.

Ils perdirent Roxanne quelque part pendant la libération de Dobby.

Draco enchaîna avec la troisième année, embellissant à loisir sa terreur passée des Détraqueurs. Le Sang-Pur fit tout de même attention à présenter Remus comme un excellent Professeur et un ami fidèle, ce pour quoi il lui fut reconnaissant. Malgré son âge, Teddy s'était niché contre lui à la première mention de son père.

Victoire s'endormit peu après la libération de Sirius.

La quatrième année amena Harry à hésiter quelque peu et à édulcorer certains passages dont celui du cimetière.

« Cédric est mort alors ? » demanda Léo.

Il y avait une légère tristesse dans sa voix mais guère plus. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'ils entendaient ce récit mais pour eux, les héros de l'histoire n'étaient que des personnages. Ils savaient que c'était réel mais n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour le comprendre.

Chacun d'entre eux avait leur passage préféré, leur héros préféré... C'était ce qui dérangeait Harry, la raison pour laquelle il rechignait à la raconter aussi souvent que ses beaux-frères le faisaient. Il était tout à fait pour qu'on entretienne le souvenir mais pas au prix de la gravité du sujet.

« Cho devait être triste... » remarqua Lyra.

« Très triste. » confirma Harry. « On l'était tous. »

L'histoire devenait plus dure à partir de là et Draco hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer. Léo s'endormit pendant le rêve concernant Naguini et Arthur Weasley. Harry se tendit à mesure que son équipier poursuivait, anticipant déjà la fin fatidique de Sirius.

Malfoy s'attarda particulièrement sur la sortie légendaire des jumeaux Weasley, le passage préféré de Fred puis accéléra jusqu'au Ministère. James sombra avant que Sirius ne tombe à travers le voile et le fils de George ne tarda pas lui non plus à rejoindre Morphée.

Il ne restait que Teddy et Lyra et Harry proposa qu'ils s'en tiennent là.

Les protestations furent aussi vivaces que si le reste de leurs cousins avaient été éveillés.

Avec un soupir, Harry se lança donc dans le pénible récit de sa sixième année, ignorant les commentaires lorsqu'il raconta comment Draco lui avait cassé le nez. Teddy sembla content d'entendre parler de sa mère et de son patronus.

Malfoy intervint à certains passages, expliquant pour la première fois à Lyra, plus ou moins maladroitement, qu'il n'avait pas véritablement été très gentil à cette époque. Évidemment, c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà, mais le Survivant devina qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait intégré le fait avant ce moment là.

Enfin, Dumbledore tomba de sa tour et le Prince-de-sang-mêlé s'enfuit dans la nuit. Parler de Severus Snape n'était pas simple pour Harry, loin de là. Même après toutes ces années, il était toujours partagé lorsqu'il était question du Professeur. Oh, il le respectait et le tenait pour l'homme le plus courageux de sa connaissance, il était allé jusqu'à nommer un de ses fils d'après lui en reconnaissance... Mais il lui en voulait toujours un peu. Il avait été le meilleur ami de Lily et s'il avait su mettre sa rancœur de côté, il aurait pu lui offrir un foyer...

Draco commença à parler de la dernière année de la guerre, relatant Poudlard sous le règne des Carrow. Harry enchaîna avec la chasse aux Horcruxes – passant néanmoins sous silence la visite de Remus lorsque Tonks avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Teddy dormait depuis longtemps et Draco fixait le plafond.

« Je suis déprimé, Potter. » lâcha le Sang-Pur. « Tu es déprimant. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a eu la fabuleuse idée de leur raconter ça. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva. Il étira les bras au dessus de sa tête, déclenchant un concert de craquements.

« Tu te fais vieux. » se moqua Harry, en s'extirpant de sous son filleul sans réveiller aucun de ses fils, une tâche plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Draco ne daigna pas répondre et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Hey ! » protesta la voix ensommeillée de Lyra. « Tu n'as pas dis la phrase, parrain. »

« La phrase ? » répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

Son équipier haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien et ils vécurent heureux à jamais, non ? » bailla Lyra.

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes.

Il pensa à Teddy qui avait grandi sans ses parents, au rire fantôme qui semblait résonner dans la pièce à chaque fois que George restait désespérément froid à une plaisanterie, à tous les obstacles que Draco avait dû affronter pour retrouver sa place dans la société...

Il y avait eu tellement de deuils... Tellement de difficultés... L'histoire ne s'était pas arrêtée ce 2 mai 1999...

Son regard embrassa les différents lits et les différents enfants qui y dormaient avant de s'arrêter sur la silhouette frêle de sa filleule...

« Oui, Lyra. » sourit-il. « Ils vécurent heureux à jamais.

The End


End file.
